The present invention relates to a measuring device for determining rotation angle or torque of a stationary or rotating shaft.
A measuring device of this type is known including a torsion pipe connected to the shaft, which is twistable when a torque is applied to one end and measuring means, for example including measuring coils in which an eddy current is generated, associated with the torsion pipe to determine angular position or torque from the response of the torsion pipe.
In such a measuring device, which is known from EP-PS 0 144 803, the torsion shaft is constructed as a pipe which is non-rigid with respect to torsion. This pipe comprises two parts which are connected with one another via a rotatable snug fit. However, the adjustment of the contactless measuring system is only possible when mounting on the torsion shaft. Accordingly, when installing or exchanging the torsion shaft, the angular position of the measuring system must be adjusted in an extremely precise manner. There is no protection against overloading. Further, a torsion pipe with slots is mentioned in EP-PS 144 803. However, this can be used for measurement only in a single measurement area.